Cap 16: Final
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Es el final. La batalla entre Billy y Blaire, la despedida de todo lo que nuestros protagonistas conocían. Se acabó...Adiós, Mount Massive.


-¡Déjanos ya, William! - chilló Miles mientras se bajaba de Blaire.  
>-Ya te dije que tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos...-respondió.<p>

Upshur se iba a abalanzar sobre Hope hasta que Blaire le puso el brazo por delante.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- dijo confundido Miles.  
>-Tú no tienes que terminar con esto...<br>-¡Claro que sí! Es mi hermano, por desgracia...tengo que matarle...del todo...  
>-Tú no matarías ni una mosca en tu estado, Miles...<br>-¡P-pero...!  
>-Déjame ayudarte, amigo...- dijo apenado.<p>

Upshur abrió los ojos y se sorprendió. Blaire se estaba sacrificando por él...era un disculpa por todo lo que había hecho mal...no le daba miedo morir...era increíblemente triste y extraño...

El joven abrazó a Jeremy y le dijo:

-Vuelve de una pieza, por favor...  
>-¿Acaso lo dudabas?<p>

Y avanzó por el patio,solo y acercándose cada vez más a su oponente.

-Mira, Billy...- dijo lanzándole su milagrosa máquina-...hecha pedazos...como tú, ¿no es curioso?

La cara tranquila de Billy se cambió a una llena de ira...parecía un monstruo descontrolado.

-Vamos, seguid la sangre...acabaré pronto con él...-señaló Jeremy levantando un enorme árbol.

*****************************************************************

Martin daba patadas a Dennis y a Andrew como podía. Había sido una mala idea romper la ventanilla del coche, porque ahora era más fácil para ellos entrar.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- chillaba una y otra vez Martin.  
>-¡Vamos, vete fuera!<p>

Echaron al muchacho del coche y se metieron en él.

-Como queráis...-dijo en voz baja Martin.

Arrancaron el coche y aceleraron, creían que conseguirían huir...pero lo que Martin vio en ese momento, decía todo lo contrario. De la nada, un enorme árbol cayó sobre el coche, aplastándolos...matándolos...

-¡Martin!  
>-Oh, chicos...estáis bien...-dijo el joven mirando a Waylon, Miles y Gluskin.<br>-¡Aún falta Blaire!- dijo firmemente Miles.  
>-Waylon...voy a ir a ayudarle...-dijo Gluskin.<br>-¡Pero...!

Y se fue, dándole un beso para que no dijese nada.

-Jo, tío...siempre hacen lo mismo, ¿no crees?- dijo Miles.  
>-Sí...van a su bola...<p>

*****************************************************************

Blaire había fallado lanzando el ingente árbol porque, a pesar de su mal estado, Billy aún conservaba la velocidad.

-Vas a morir de todas formas, Billy...  
>-¡CÁLLATE!<p>

Empezaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que hizo gracia a Jeremy al ver el estado deplorable de su enemigo.

-No tienes nada que hacer...  
>-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!<p>

Gluskin se acercaba lentamente, entre las sombras y pudo captar un pensamiento de Billy, lo que le dejó horrorizado: Hope no necesitaba la máquina para adquirir nuevos poderes...solamente le facilitaba a ello...para conseguir realmente un poder...necesitaba comerse a la persona...por eso, se estaba acercando a Blaire...

*****************************************************************

Miles y Waylon ayudaron a Martin como pudieron. Las heridas eran muy profundas, pero se curaría rápido.

-Muchas gracias...  
>-No pasa nada, Martin...<p>

Cogieron otro coche, un poco más grande para poder meter las maletas de Gluskin, Blaire, etc.

-¡Cómo pesa la maleta de tu novio!, ¿qué lleva aquí dentro?,¿un cadáver?  
>-No seas tonto, Miles...lleva una máquina de coser...<br>-¿Me estás diciendo que estamos en un momento crítico y lo único que coge tu novio es una puta máquina de coser?  
>-¡Tiene un gran valor sentimental!<br>-Si tú lo dices...  
>-¿Y esto qué es?- dijo Waylon mirando cosas de la maleta de Blaire.<br>-¡Madre mía! ¡Este tío es rico!

Había un montón de dinero en esa maleta.

-Creo que sería mejor no cotillear las pertenencias de otros...-señaló Martin.  
>-Es verdad, lo siento...-dijo Waylon.<br>-¡Pero qué dices! Ojalá tuviese mi cámara para grabar y-

Se quedó de piedra al ver que en el interior estaba su cámara.

-¿Pero cómo...?  
>-Vaya, vaya...parece que Blaire ha pensado en ti...-dijo Waylon.<p>

Miles se sonrojó un poco y la sacó de su maleta.

*****************************************************************

Gluskin se puso entre Billy y Blaire cuando el primero intentó morderle.

-No necesitaba ayuda...  
>-Ese tío adquiere sus poderes comiéndose a las personas...no con tu máquina...aunque le ayuda bastante...<br>-Eres muy listo, Eddie...si me hubieseis dado más tiempo...podría transformarme como los gemelos...  
>-No hay más tiempo.<p>

Jeremy utilizó su telequinesis, lo elevó por los aires y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, lo explotó por dentro. Después tiró el cuerpo al suelo y le dio una patada.

-T-te...cof,cof...matar-

No pudo acabar la frase porque Eddie puso su pie sobre el pecho y le aplastó las costillas.

-Se acabó...William Hope...

*****************************************************************

Miles abrazó a Blaire nada más verle.

-¿Qué coño te pasa, Miles?  
>-Gracias por la cámara...<br>-Puf...de nada...- dijo sonrojado.  
>-¿Estás bien, Eddie?<br>-Sí...contigo siempre...-dijo abrazándole con ternura.  
>-Subamos al coche...-dijo Martin.<br>-Espera un momento...-dijo Miles.  
>-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- refunfuñó Blaire.<br>-Quiero grabar cómo arde el Mount Massive Asylum...  
>-Qué poético...-señaló Gluskin.<p>

Tras unos minutos, todos subieron al coche, y contemplaron desde la distancia, cómo desaparecía su casa...su pequeño infierno...


End file.
